Kingdom Hearts: A Feather Lost
by TheShadowAssassin
Summary: After the fall of Organization XIII, the trio had begun to live their lives back on Destiny Islands, their home. But after a short time of that, they had received a message from King Mickey. Kingdom Hearts/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles X-Over. Please R
1. Arrival

Kingdom Hearts: A Feather Lost

Okay, well this is my first fanfic and it is a Kingdom Hearts / Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles crossover, but may include other worlds later on. This happens after KH2, and after the 'Acid Tokyo' arc in Tsubasa. Also to get this out of the way:

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles characters, worlds, and such belong to their respective owners: Square-Enix, Disney, and Clamp. Also any other worlds and characters that don't belong to me belong to their owners too.

Unless of course, they're my original creations, which then they belong to me.

Anyways, hope you enjoy it... and please remember to review after too!

_**Kingdom Hearts: A Feather Lost**_

_Arrival_

After the fall of Organization XIII, the trio had begun to live their lives back on Destiny Islands, their home. But after a short time of that, they had received a message from King Mickey. That was about a month ago…

Sora lied down against the sandy shores of Destiny Island as he and his two friends, stared at the night sky. The trio had received a message from the King a month ago that told them that a new evil was spreading itself across the lands. But even though they were asked to help defeat it, they were told not to do anything yet and that they would know when to act when the time comes. And as frustrating as that was for them, to know that the worlds were in grave danger and just stand by and take it, they did as they were told and remained on their island. It wasn't like they had a method to leave the place anyways.

"So when do you suppose we leave?" Sora asked.

Riku sat up from his position and stared at the endless ocean in front of them. "I don't know. Soon I hope."

"Yeah, just knowing that the worlds are slowly dying is torture enough. But that we can't do anything to help is even worst." Kairi said with a sad tone in her voice.

Sora sat up, and smiled at Kairi and Riku. "Don't worry; I'm sure there's a reason why the King made us wait."

"Still, it's been an entire month since we got the message and we're still here." Riku said.

And then, the trio fell back into silence as Sora lied back down on the ground.

Staring out into the sky, they had watched the stars everyday. When they had first arrived back at home, the stars were many and bright. But lately, they have slowly decreased and grown duller than usual. They knew that the disappearance of the stars was because of the darkness that they were told of and all they could do about it was hope for the best for all their friends out there.

As the tide began to roll in, the trio knew that another day was going to pass by, which meant that another world was going to be consumed by darkness. And they couldn't do anything about it.

Standing up, Kairi let out a sigh that she knew another day was going to pass by. "I'm going to head home. Are you two coming?"

Doing the same, Riku had stood up too. "Sure, not much else we can do anyways."

Unlike his two friends, Sora sat up and shook his head. "I think I'm going to stay out a while longer. I'll talk to you two tomorrow alright?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sora." Kairi said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Riku said resting a hand on Sora's left shoulder. "Don't stay out too late alright?"

Sora nodded, and his two best friends walked away.

Meanwhile, Sora remained sitting where he was as he stared out into the water, watching the reflection of the moon on the water. _Why are you making us wait so long? The worlds out there are being lost because we're not out there to save it._ As puzzled as he was about that, he was also wondering who could be spreading the darkness around.

The organization was defeated, Ansem's heartless was killed, while the rest of the villain's were also defeated by him. Well, most of them at least. Maleficent was still alive, from what he could remember, but during the battle with Xemnas _The World That Never Was_ was destroyed. So she couldn't have possibly gotten the castle that she wanted. Whoever it was now though, he didn't really care because he was going to stop them no matter what.

With a brief look up into the stars, he mentally swore that he would save his friends. During his glance though, he noticed a rift opening up and four things falling out of it that resembled shooting stars from where he stood.

Immediately the boy stood up and in his hands both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades materialized in his hands. Only one thing came to mind as to he saw that. Heartless.

The four things that fell out each landed in different areas, which irked him, but he raced towards the first one as it landed on the small island across the bridge.

--

On the mainland, Kairi and Riku had just gotten back from their little island, when they had too noticed the rift opening up in the sky.

"What do you suppose that is?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure, but they seem to be landing on the island." Riku said, remembering that Sora was still on the island. "Kairi, you go home. I'm going to go back and check it out okay?" Then, he proceeded to get back on the canoe, but felt a hand grasp his arm.

"No, please let me come too. I can use a Keyblade too, I can help fight!"

Just then, the boy had recalled handing her the Keyblade, True Heart, to her during the fight back on _The World That Never Was_. But just because she was able to wield one, didn't mean that she was good with one. So he simply shook her hand off and looked at her with a smile. "Just stay here okay, I'm sure it's nothing anyways, I promise."

As much as she hated the idea of being left behind again, she knew that she wasn't going to win the argument. So she nodded her head. "Just make that you and Sora are safe, okay?"

The boy nodded and began to row back towards the island alone.

Before Kairi could head home though, she had noticed that one of the shooting stars had landed on the island that she was on. With quick haste, True Heart had appeared in her hand and she rushed to the landing point.

When she had gotten there, she didn't see what she was expecting to. It wasn't Heartless, but rather, a girl. But just to be safe, she didn't let go of her Keyblade and slowly approached the girl.

"H-hello?" She asked.

In response to her, the girl didn't answer. Rather a white creature had jumped out from behind the girl and landed on top of her. "Hello, I'm Mokona Modoki, but you can call me Mokona!" The small creature said.

Grasping the Keyblade with both hands and holing it in front of her, Kairi replied. "W-what are you, Heartless?"

The white creature just stared at her with a puzzled look on its face. "Heartless? No, Mokona is Mokona!"

But before Kairi had a chance to respond, the girl under Mokona had slowly sat up. "Mokona, where are we?" She asked, as she turned her head and saw Kairi. "Oh, hi there, I'm Sakura." The girl said, not that much phased by the weird-looking sword that the other girl held in her hands.

Kairi wasn't sure who the girl was, but judging by her current state, she didn't seem to pose much of a threat. So her Keyblade had disappeared from her hands. Bending down so that they were more at eye-level, Kairi said. "I'm Kairi, um, nice to meet you. Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded as she looked around her. It wasn't long before she noticed that her friends weren't with her, which made her jump up and Mokona fall off of her. "Where are my friends?"

The red-haired girl wasn't sure what the girl had meant at first, but then remembered the other falling stars. "Oh, you mean those other things that fell. I think they would be on the island." She answered as she let out her hand. "Here, I'll get you there."

--

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, one of the shooting stars had landed into the water. While another one had fallen onto the cove.

Upon hitting the water, Kurogane quickly swam towards the shoreline. "Damn that talking pork bun, it just has to separate all of us doesn't it? And it probably landed my in the water on purpose too." he said, angrily as he made his way towards Fai.

When he had reached land, he ran to Fai, rather then worry about being wet. "Hey, are you okay?"

Although he had lost his left eye in the previous world they were in, Fai still put on a smile. "I'm fine, you Kurogane?"

To themselves, the two could understand what they had said themselves, but not each other. "Damn, we need that pork bun to talk to each other." Looking around, Kurogane could see that they were the only ones in the area. So since speech was a problem, he simple signaled Fai to get up and the two proceeded to walk through the new world in search of the others.

--

Back on the other side of the island, the last person, Syaoran, had landed on the small island that was connected to the other via bridge. He had only managed to spend a few seconds on it before a brown, spiky-haired boy had approached him, holding two odd-looking swords.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, keeping his distance from the stranger.

Syaoran stood up and looked at the boy. Although the boy had spoken to him, Syaoran couldn't understand a single word that he was saying. And he was sure that whatever he said, the boy wouldn't understand him either. Without Mokona speech was impossible, well, verbally at least.

But even with that knowledge, Syaoran still attempted to talk. "Don't, I didn't come here to fight." As he said that, he used his hands to signal the other boy to stop.

Unfortunately, Sora didn't understand what Syaoran was saying. But he was also unsure of what to do by what Syaoran was doing. Lowering both of his weapons, but still keeping them with him, Sora examined the boy from afar. From what he could see, there was no indication of him being a Heartless, maybe a Nobody, but he wasn't too sure.

"Just who are you?" The spiky-haired boy said once more.

"We can't understand each other without Mokona." Syaoran said, but it was useless. Looking around him, he could see that he was on a small island and his friends were nowhere to be seen. Just then, his mind quickly went to one thing. Sakura.

Rather than waste his time trying to explain to the spiky-haired boy, Syaoran immediately went off in search of Sakura, or anyone else that he knew.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Sora asked, but got no response back. Seeing that the boy posed no threat, Sora let both Keyblades disappear as he followed the boy, wondering what he was doing.

--

"Where the hell is everyone?" Kurogane said, quite displeased that they were all separated. Behind him, Fai followed.

It wasn't long though, until they had run into someone else. A silver-haired boy stood in their way.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, but neither of the two understood.

Rather then waste his time, Kurogane just continued walking forward. It was after all, pointless to talk to someone that you don't understand.

But before they could go any further, Riku had called upon his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn. "Stop right there and tell me who you are."

Kurogane stopped at the sight of the Keyblade. "So you want to fight then kid?" Though he lacked his own weapon at the moment, he was still ready to fight, regardless of that fact. Nor did he care that he posed no threat to the boy to begin with. "Well if you want to then show me what you got."

Riku wasn't sure who the two were, but the one dressed in black clothing appeared to be provoking him into a fight as he had his hands out into fists. The boy wasn't sure what the man was thinking, but if he thought he could beat him without a weapon, then it wasn't his fault if he won. So without another word, Riku rushed in and swung his Keyblade at the man's side.

"You're going to have to do better than that kid." Kurogane merely said as he sidestepped to the left to dodge it. Then before Riku had another chance to attack, Kurogane threw a kick at the boy's side, but only managed to hit a dark barrier that surrounded the boy. A smirk appeared on Kurogane's face as he saw that. "Looks like you got a few tricks of your own. This is going to be fun."


	2. Hitsuzen

Kingdom Hearts: A Feather Lost

_**Kingdom Hearts: A Feather Lost**_

_Hitsuzen_

Being weaponless didn't really bother Kurogane that much, even if it had made the fight more difficult without one. Still, he was a skilled fighter, with or without a weapon and he wasn't going to lose to a kid.

The distance that the two stood were only a few meters away from each other, but was quickly lessened as Riku ran towards the strange man in black. Keyblade in hand, he went in close and swung it once more. This time, he struck the man on the left arm, but only slightly.

Although blood had begun to trickle down Kurogane's arm, he wasn't really fazed by the slight pain that it had given him. Rather, he was glad that he was able to stop the Riku's attack before anything worse could happen than a minor cut. Using his hands, he had managed to grab onto the boy's arm that held the odd-looking sword.

A smile had appeared on Kurogane's face as he spun around while holding onto the boy's arm as both of his feet had soon lost contact with the ground. With enough speed, Kurogane had let go of the boy in midair and threw a kick right into his side, sending him flying into a palm tree.

The pain swept through his body as he made contact with the tree, but he still refused to give up. Riku had only stayed on the ground for a few seconds before struggling to get back up. He wasn't sure if it was the kick or getting thrown into the tree that was more painful, but neither of them helped.

Once back on his feet, Riku made eye contact with the strange man once more. Rage flickered in the boy's eyes this time, having underestimated the man's hand-to-hand combat ability. This time, before rushing in, he had tapped into his dark powers and used Dark Firaga, sending in a wave of dark fireballs towards Kurogane.

"More tricks?" Kurogane said, trying his best to dodge them all. There was a few too many though, so he had ended up using both of his arms in an X motion to shield himself.

When the barrage had ended, he noticed the boy running towards him once more. This time, Riku had thrown his Keyblade at the man in an attempt to hit him, but Kurogane had dodged the flying sword. Not too much bothered by that, Riku continued on foot towards the man as he swung his arm as if a sword was in it, and before Kurogane knew it, there was.

The Keyblade was swung with all of Riku's strength as it hit something that sent the sound of metal hitting metal through the air.

Alas, the Keyblade didn't hit Kurogane, but had struck another blade. Unlike his, it wasn't a Keyblade as it was just an ordinary-looking sword. The wielder of which, was Syaoran, and the sword was Jian.

Riku had no idea who the boy was and would have tried to fight him too if it wasn't for a familiar voice that yelled his name.

"Riku!" Sora said, wondering who the other two were. Running up to Riku's side, he asked. "Who are you fighting?"

Turning his attention to Sora, he replied. "I don't know, I can't understand him, so we started fighting."

"Picking random fights are we?" Sora joked, as he looked at the other two. The two looked just as odd as Syaoran, especially the one who was missing an eye, which he questioned, but didn't bother with it since he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. "So I think they're friends, and it's probably best if you stop the fighting."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I probably would have won anyways, if he didn't interfere."

It was that last sentence that had somehow gotten everyone's ears. It wasn't just Sora and Riku who understood, but the other three strangers could understand it too.

"Hey, I would have killed you kid!" Kurogane blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Riku said, as he finally understood the man.

That was when everyone noticed a boat coming closer to the wooden dock. On it was Kairi, Sakura and of course, Mokona, who was jumping up and down.

"Kairi!" Both Keybladers said in unison.

"Princess!" Syaoran had shouted, as he raced to the dock. Behind him, the others had followed too, since the fighting had ceased.

--

Disney Castle was once a home to King Mickey and Queen Minnie, and although it still was, now it was more of a prison for the residents. The building was now darker in appearance. Whether that was because of the large thorny vines that wrapped itself around the building and stretched through the hallways was unknown. It could have also been because of the large number of Heartless that now defended the castle, as they all did the bidding of their master.

"So, it looks like they've finally met up with each other." A wicked voice said, as she glared into a crystal ball that showed the group meeting up with each other on Destiny Islands. "Do you truly think they can stop us? Or even them?" She said, as she looked down at the King.

"They will, the witch said so." The King said, as he took a few steps to a nearby window, though the chains that were clamped around his feet prevented him from moving far.

"A witch you say? Now can you truly put your trust in a witch?" She said.

The King looked up from where he stood. "If she says they can, they will. She's unlike you, Maleficent."

--

Inside a white room, one black cloaked man stood staring at a single mirror that decorated one side of the wall, along with several others. None of the mirrors showed anyone's reflection, but rather appeared to be a window into other worlds. Each one seemed to have some sort of activity to them, such as the one that the hooded figure stared at. It had shown the two groups meeting up.

"They've met." The man said, as he turned his head towards another man sitting in the room. "They'll be harder to beat if they continue to stay together."

The other man remained silent. Instead, he picked up four chess-like pieces that resembled Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Fai, and moved them closer to other pieces that looked like Sora's group. Among the pieces, there were also others such as Maleficent's and the King's, and various others. Though most of them were different, only a few of them held no identities as they each wore a black cloak such as the two. They were of course, their companions.

"So what do you think we should do?" The first man asked.

The other one looked up. "Let everyone know, but let them continue with their part. No point in rushing in with things yet."

"Are you sure? Even the young Sora was able to defeat the organization, and the others have had their fair share of adventures too."

The other man simply nodded.

"Alright, I'll go inform the others." He said, as he opened up a dark corridor and disappeared within it, leaving his companion alone in the room.

--

"So all of you are from different worlds, and that thing helps you travel to other worlds so you can find her lost memories?" Sora asked, as everyone sat on the sandy beach after introducing themselves.

Syaoran and the others nodded their heads.

Jumping back on his feet, Sora was a bit more excited as he spoke. "Then can you please help us out? I know you're all busy with your own problem, but we really need you to take us to other worlds. At least until we can get ourselves a ship. So can you please?"

It was barely an hour since the two groups had met and so Syaoran's group was surprised with the sudden question. Each of them looked at each other for a brief moment and then looked back at Sora.

"I'm not sure, you see some of us would like to help you out, but we really need to gather Sakura's memories before others can get their hands on them. And it's really important that we do… and why do you need to travel worlds anyways?" Syaoran questioned.

The moment he heard the question, Sora had reached into his pocket and pulled out the king's message that he had kept with him since the moment he got it. "It's just, well, here." Sora said as he handed the message over to Syaoran.

_Dear Sora, Kairi and Riku,_

_I would like to thank you for defeating Organization XIII and we would love to meet you all again, but I'm afraid we can't. Just recently, Maleficent has invaded our castle with a mass number of Heartless under her command. We are trying our best to defend ourselves, but I'm afraid the Heartless are too many and that we won't be able to survive much longer. I don't know much about it, but I would like you to know that Maleficent has gotten stronger through the use of, well, I'm unsure, but Goofy says it looked like a feather. However, we are still unsure, and have sent you this message to let you know that we need help. I'm sorry but we have no method of getting you here, as the Heartless have sealed off the Gummi Ship from us._

_Yours truly,_

_King Mickey_

_P.S. Did you notice the stars disappearing?_

As they listened to the message, they quickly knew what had to be done. With the mention of a feather, they knew exactly what that was.

"T-this, Maleficent, she has one of Sakura's memories!" Syaoran shouted out as he jumped to his feet. "We have to go and get it!"

"She has her memory? How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Sakura's memories come in the form of feathers."

"I see so does that mean you'll help us?"

"Well," Syaoran said, as he turned his attention to Mokona, who was sitting in Sakura's arms. "Can we?"

The white Mokona jumped up and out of Sakura's arms. "Let's ask Yuko!" It said as it created a direct link to Yuko through a projection.

Within the Mokona-made projection, Yuko, The Dimension Witch, stood staring at them as if she had expected the sudden intrusion. Yuko's eyes scanned the area and when she saw the three, her eye's had locked onto them. "Ah, you must be Sora, Kairi and Riku. I'm Yuko Ichihara, also known as The Dimension Witch, Space-Time Witch and many other names, but you can just call me Yuko. How shall I help you?"

The three Keybladers were surprised at what the little thing was capable of and also surprised that she had knew their names.

"H-how do you know are names?" Sora asked.

Yuko smiled. "Your King told me everything about you three. How you were able to stop Kingdom Hearts from opening twice by defeating Xehanort's Heartless and Organization XIII. How you," she said, as she stared directly at Kairi. "Are a Princess of Heart and was kidnapped. And you," This time at Riku. "Would have been the Keyblade master if you hadn't accepted the darkness."

The three were shocked at what she knew about them, but made no comment towards it.

Satisfied at what she had said about them, she asked once again. "Now how may I help you?"

They each took a glance at each other and nodded for Sora to speak. "We need to travel to other worlds so we can help our friends."

"If that is your wish, then you will have to pay the price."

"Price?"

"Yes, the three of you must pay the price equal to the wish. Just like those four have already a few times." She said, pointing over to Syaoran's group who each were sitting down in silence.

The Keybladers glanced at them, but then turned their attention back to the witch. "Okay, but what is our price?"

"Your price shall be your friendship with each other. Meaning with every world you visit and save, you will slowly begin to forget each other."

"What? Are you serious?" Sora said as he glanced back and forth between his two friends, then back at the witch.

Yuko nodded her head.

Sora glanced at his two friends, who remained silent. Just the thought of it was tough for them as they have been friends their entire lives. If anything, Sora's two best friends were the reason that he had ever wanted to leave Destiny Island to begin with and also the reason why he went everywhere to try and save them. Losing them was just, unthinkable.

But if they didn't make the decision, then the worlds would continue to fall to darkness. Which soon enough, would mean their home as well. But it took three to make the decision.

"What do you two think?" Sora asked, not having an answer himself.

"It's your choice Sora. I'll be behind you no matter what." Riku said, smiling.

"T-thanks, but what about you Kairi?"

"I-I don't know." Kairi spoke up. "I already forgot about you once… I don't want to again."

"But if we don't do this… our other friends will…"

"Your friends, Sora. If you remember, I've never met most of them. My friends are the one's that are on this island." Kairi said, with sadness in her tone as her head hung down. "B-but if they mean a lot to you, then it's your decision."

"Kairi… we'll always be friends, nothing will ever change that. You too Riku."

Riku put a hand on Sora's left shoulder. "I know that, so are we going to go through with this or what?"

As much as he hated the idea, Sora knew that it was the only choice they could make. If they didn't, then sooner or later they would be taken in by the darkness and if not, they would just remain stuck on the island as they watched the stars fade away. So they didn't have much of a choice to begin with.

Grabbing onto Kairi's hand, he smiled. "Don't worry, Kairi. We'll never forget each other."

Looking up, she made an attempt at a smile, but it quickly faded away.

None of them were happy with the idea, but they decided to go through with it. After all, there were others out there counting on them.

Sora nodded his head. "Yes, we shall pay it."

Then with a snap of her fingers, she said. "Then your wish is granted. You three may now also use Mokona's power to travel through the worlds." And as the final words left her mouth, the projection of her disappeared and Mokona hopped back towards Sakura.

With that done and over with, the three could do nothing but remain silent. Maybe it was the silence that bothered him, or just the sadness among the three, but Kurogane was the only one to speak up. "Now that that's done, we'll leave in the morning. You three go home and we'll stay here for the night alright?"

None of them spoke up, but they followed his orders and slowly enough, they all departed home.


End file.
